Noodles
by missdaryldixon
Summary: A series of oneshots. Young-do/OC. Kim Hye-rin thinks that Young-do despises her for being a poor, welfare student. The truth is, Young-do just doesn't know how to express his feelings..


Noodles

_What did I ever do to deserve the hatred of Choi Young-do?_

Kim Hye-rin was desperately fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as she scrubbed at her jacket angrily. It was doused all over in coffee, and she smelled like a Starbucks. Just twenty minutes ago in the cafeteria, Young-do had 'accidentally' spilled his iced latte all over her, causing the other students to laugh scornfully as she quickly left the room.

"Stupid, idiot, jerk, Choi Young-do!" Hye-rin sniffed, scrubbing her jacket furiously with soap and water. The door to the bathrooms swung open as she cursed him, and Hye-rin looked up to see two familiar faces in the reflection of the mirror in front of her. She quickly wiped her eyes, but it was too late.

"What happened?" Eun-sang asked urgently, looking startled. Bo-na was close behind her, examining Hye-rin's expression with a look of anger.

"I bet it was that Choi Young-do again," Bo-na scowled. "Don't worry, Hye-rin, Eun-sang will get Kim Tan to -"

"Hey, Lee Bo-na!" Eun-sang said quickly, slapping her gently on the arm as Hye-rin continued to sniff. "Hye-rin, what did he do this time?"

Hye-rin recounted the story back to her two friends. "I don't know why he's always doing things like this to me," she said, her eyes stinging. She usually had a strong tolerance for Young-do's nasty antics, but today she felt like she'd had enough.

To her astonishment, Eun-sang was suddenly smiling at Bo-na. "Don't you see?" She asked after a moment, giving Bo-na a meaningful look.

"See what?" Bo-na responded in confusion as Hye-rin switched off the taps, pulling her soaking wet jacket from the basin.

Eun-sang looked at Hye-rin, looking as if she knew something Hye-rin didn't. "Has Young-do been particularly mean to you lately?"

Hye-rin nodded instantly. Up until about a month ago, she always thought she and Young-do were on okay terms. Not exactly friends, but not enemies, either. They worked together on a project for a few weeks too in their history class, and Young-do had never been outright nasty to her. Not until a few weeks ago, anyway.

"What are you saying, Eun-sang?" Bo-na said impatiently.

"I don't know if we've told you this, Hye-rin, but Young-do used to like me," she said quietly. "It was over half a year ago now, before you transferred here."

"He liked you?" Hye-rin asked, not exactly sure what to do with the new information. She wasn't surprised, though. Eun-sang was so kind and pretty, it was easy to imagine someone falling for her.

"Yes. At first, I thought he was just bullying me because I'm here on a welfare scholarship. And he was, just to annoy Kim Tan. But then, his reasons for paying so much attention to me changed..."

"Oh!" Bo-na said, sounding startled as she realised what Eun-sang was implying. Hye-rin still remained confused, her forehead creased.

"What are you saying?"

Eun-sang smiled mysteriously. "Hye-rin, you'll find out soon, I'm sure."

Hye-rin looked at the pair suspiciously as Eun-sang and Bo-na exchanged knowing looks. She had no idea what they were talking about.

* * *

"Choi Young-do, even after Eun-sang, you haven't learnt how to treat a girl properly."

"Hey, Myung-soo, do you want me to hit you?" Young-do threatened, launching a pillow at him from where he lay on the couch.

A few months ago, just the mention of Eun-sang's name would have made his heart clench. Now however, he felt none of the bitterness he did before. He had learnt to get over Eun-sang, and it was a relief for him. He knew part of the reason why his heart had healed so quickly was because of Hye-rin.

Kim Hye-rin. She was a funny little creature. Petite, pretty, smart, kind, funny, and not afraid to talk back to Young-do. He remembered the first time they'd communicated properly during their history project, when they'd been working in the library together and Young-do had tried to flirt with her, just to try to fluster her. Hye-rin had promptly rolled her eyes and told him to get on with his work, which had amused him more than it irritated him. She always seemed so calm and collected. He wanted to stir her emotions and also to understand her better. He wanted to study her, to peel back the layers and find out who Hye-rin really was.

He was being immature, he knew, when he started being mean to her just to try and make her mad. It was a way to make her pay him more attention. He could've taken the normal, gentlemanly approach and been nice instead, but seeing her mad was the cutest thing Young-do had ever witnessed. Not that he'd admit that to anybody.

Of course, when Young-do had spilled the coffee over her just an hour ago, he had been taken aback to see tears glistening in her eyes. It was the first time she'd been close to crying, and it made his chest contract painfully to remember the look in her eyes. He guessed she'd finally had enough of his bullying, and he bit his lip regretfully as he tried to think of how he could fix things. He was such a jerk sometimes, he knew that, but old habits were hard to kill.

"Young-do? Are you listening to me?"

"No," Young-do said calmly as Myung-soo scowled.

"If you want to spend time with her, just ask her out. It might have worked before, you know. But you've been such a jerk to her, I don't know if she'll accept."

Young-do let out a frustrated groan, causing Myung-soo to jump. Young-do sat up properly, running his fingers through his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. "What do I do?"

"Choi Young-do, are you _asking_ for my advice?"

"Yes, you idiot. Tell me what to do."

Myung-soo looked amused for a second before he said, "Apologize to her. Ask her out for a meal or something." He paused for a second, looking thoughtful. "I'm good at love advice, you know. I would've been _such_ a good boyfriend to Yoo Rachel or Lee Bo-na..."

"Myung-soo, quit fantasising. Do you think it will it be that easy?" He asked doubtfully. "For me to just..._apologize_?" Young-do wasn't the best at saying 'sorry', but he knew he'd have to do so in order to even have a chance at getting Hye-rin to change her mind about him.

"Probably not. Knowing her, she'll probably punch you before she dates you. But you have to try, right?" Myung-soo said cheerfully.

Young-do nodded slowly. It was time to stop playing the role of the bully and start acting like the Young-do he really was.

* * *

"Noodles."

Hye-rin had almost slapped Young-do when she saw him the next morning in the school hallway. She was certainly going to confront him about his actions the previous day, but his exclamation had taken her by surprise.

"What?" She asked, gaping at her.

"Noodles. Do you like them?" Young-do asked, looking a little uncomfortable. Hye-rin narrowed her eyes. He seemed to have lost the confidence he always possessed. It was almost as if he was...nervous.

After a moment or two, Hye-rin remembered that he'd asked her a question, and replied slowly, "Yes?" It came out sounding like a question. She was still perplexed as to why Young-do was asking her that of all things.

"Come eat noodles with me," he said instantly, gazing at her intently with his dark, smoldering eyes.

"And why would I do that?" She scowled. "So you can pour that on me, too?"

His jaw clenched. "I'm sorry, Kim Hye-rin," he said seriously.

"I don't accept your apology," she responded immediately. She didn't let her face show that she was shocked that he'd actually said he was sorry. Whether or not he meant it was a different matter.

Young-do paused for a second, frowning slightly. And then his fake smile appeared. "Ouch, Hye-rin. You know how to break my heart."

"I didn't know you had one," Hye-rin said coolly. "Excuse me, but I have to get to class."

She ducked past him, missing the look that flashed across Young-do's eyes. As quick as a flash, he gripped her wrist and had her pinned up against the lockers, pressing his body up against hers.

"Hye-rin, I'm serious. I am sorry."

"Choi Young-do, let go of me!" Hye-rin said furiously, struggling, but he refused to loosen his hold on her.

He ducked his head suddenly, and Hye-rin held her breath. For a second, she thought he was going to kiss her.

For some reason, she secretly thought that that wouldn't be an entirely terrible experience...

"Forgive me, Hye-rin," Young-do said in a low voice by her ear, his breath tickling her skin. Then, he released her, turning his back on her quickly and strolling away as if nothing had happened.

"You...Choi Young-do, you...ugh," Hye-rin said exasperatedly.

She glanced at her watch and groaned. She was late for class.

* * *

When Hye-rin left Jeguk High later thay day, it was already dark. She had spent longer than she'd anticipated in the library, and the sun had already set. Snow was starting to fall as she began walking home quickly, her pace quick as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

Choi Young-do. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and that annoyed her. He had apologized to her...and asked her out for noodles. Hye-rin found herself smiling, before she caught herself and wiped the smile off her face.

She took her usual shortcut down the alleyway between the convenience store and the electronics store. There, in the alleyway, stood three figures in Jeguk High uniforms. She recognized their faces, but she couldn't remember their names. Still, she smiled politely at them as she approached.

"Hey, Kim Hye-rin!" One of them called.

Hye-rin paused and asked uncertainly, "Do I know you?"

"No," the second guy said. He wore a twisted smile on his face. "But we'd love to get to know you a little better, Kim Hye-rin."

Hye-rin hated the way these guys said her name. They weren't being friendly at all - they were teasing her. Just like Young-do did.

Except Hye-rin would've felt safe with Young-do. She always did, no matter how mean he was to her. There was something about him that made her feel like he would never truly hurt her.

"Don't be like that, Kim Hye-rin! Let's play, huh?"

The three guys advanced. Before Hye-rin knew what was happening, she'd swung blindly with her bag and hit the first guy over the head with it. Young-do wasn't there right now, no one was, and so she needed to stand up for herself for once.

She kicked out as the second one lunged at her. By chance, her foot connected with his crotch and he cried out, his knees buckling as he fell to the ground. Before the third kid could do anything, Hye-rin turned on her heel and ran as quickly as she could in the opposite direction from the boys.

* * *

The next day, Hye-rin went to school feeling angry. If she came across those three idiots, she would surely yell at them for trying to attack her in the alleyway. She knew Eun-sang and Bo-na would be there to back her up if she needed it, and the thought comforted her as she headed into her history class.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet as she sat down and opened her bag, and everyone was busy talking loudly in the few minutes they had. She was distracted when there was a chorus of gasps in the room; Hye-rin looked up, her eyes widening as she saw who walked through the doorway.

The three boys from the alleyway yesterday. Except they looked like they had been through hell and back since Hye-rin last saw them.

They were covered in cuts and bruises. Two of them were limping, their ankles clearly sprained, and their faces seemed to have suffered quite a few punches.

"What happened?" Someone asked, but none of the boys answered.

Hye-rin finally noticed what the boys were holding in their hands. Bunches of flowers. Each of them had one, red velvety roses, the scent filling the room.

They approached Hye-rin's desk, unable to meet her eyes. The first boy paused by her desk and lay down his bouquet of roses. "I'm sorry, Kim Hye-rin."

He moved out of the way, and the second boy lay his bunch of flowers on her desk.

"I'm sorry, Kim Hye-rin."

He shuffled along, and the last boy placed his bouquet down, too.

"I'm sorry, Kim Hye-rin," he mumbled.

Silently, the three left the classroom. Everyone stared after them, Hye-rin included. _What just happened? _

Everyone stared at her wordlessly, and then there was an explosion of questions, too many for Hye-rin to answer.

"Why did they apologize?"

"What did they do?"

"Do you know them?"

"What happened?"

"Why were they beaten up?"

"Hey, hey! Everyone, quit bothering her." A cool voice cut through the noise, and everyone was silenced. Young-do had just entered, looking as calm as always, and he sauntered up to Hye-rin's desk.

"Do you like them?" He said in a low voice, nodding at the roses.

"I..."

"Come with me," he said suddenly, taking her hand and dragging her out of her seat.

"But...I..." Hye-rin said helplessly, allowing Young-do to guide her out.

Young-do found an empty spot down the corridor outside and released Hye-rin's hand.

"Choi Young-do, explain yourself," Hye-rin spluttered, nonplussed.

Young-do rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hye-rin, do I always have to make things so obvious? I thought you were supposed to be clever," he smirked.

Hye-rin glared at him. She spun on her heel, preparing to walk away, but Young-do promptly took her hand again and pulled her closer.

"Don't walk away from me, Hye-rin," he murmured, giving her a piercing look.

"Then _explain_," she repeated.

"I waited for you. I wanted to speak to you again. I was in the convenience store and I saw you walk past, so I came out but then you came across those jerks in the alleyway. And then you know what happened next," he said, and he almost sounded proud. "Then you ran away so fast you didn't even notice me. I went to dealt with those idiots shortly after."

"_You _did that to them?"

"It was in self defence," he argued. "They thought they could take me on. I just warned them to back off and never go near you ever again. Three against one. I had no intention of even hitting them, you know."

Of course, that was a lie. From the moment they began goading Hye-rin, Young-do wanted to strangle them. He had been delighted when they thought they'd be able to beat him, and he'd easily overcome them with his expert judo skills.

"Why didn't you step out earlier if you were there the whole time?" Hye-rin said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I saw that you were able to take care of yourself," Young-do said truthfully.

Hye-rin nodded after a moment. "Well...thank you," she said eventually, experiencing a strange fluttering in her stomach as Young-do smiled at her. "And the flowers. I do like them. Roses are my favourite," she admitted.

"I know," he said, leaning closer to her. She realised he still hadn't let go of her arm.

He moved closer and closer. Hye-rin's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, and she did nothing to stop him as his lips paused just a few centimetres from hers.

"So," he said finally in a soft voice, "will you eat noodles with me now?"


End file.
